BLACK BEAUTY
by bloodthirsty4u
Summary: bella's life is dull. she's a plain 'goth' girl who doesnt fit in anywhere. one day she nearly gets run over by a car in the school parking lot. what will happen after she meets the handsome always clad in black Edward Cullen
1. Chapter 1

Bella

It was raining, as usual, when I woke up for school. Feeling a bit more than groggy I grabbed a towel and headed for my shower.

The warm water felt nice on my skin, my long brown hair clinging to my body.

Five minutes later I was dressed in my usual black on black. I grabbed my Ipod and my bag and left, my keys jingling in my coat pocket as I hopped down the stairs.

My heavy black boots splashed through the puddles as I walked toward Forks High School. I turned on my Ipod and scrolled through my music till I found something I liked.

'**The Last Sunrise'** blasted in my ears and I lost myself in the music, walking on autopolite.

When I came back for my own little world I found I was walking across the parking lot. A car pulled up and nearly ran me over. I looked up, startled and jumped back too quickly, falling and hitting my head on the ground.

I groaned and tried to sit up. Actually, I was just trying to figure out which way up was.

"OH MYGOD! I'M SO SORRY. ARE YOU OKAY?!" a squeaky voice chimed. I covered my eyes with my arm.

"Alice, calm down. She's alright."

I peeked out from under my arm and saw a pixie like girl nearly in tears standing next to a tall blonde boy. I started to stand but fell back again, slipping on the ice. The pixie shrieked in alarm. I internally groaned. I so should have stayed i bed.

Then i heard something that sparked my intrest. It started off softly, far off, but was getting closer.

"you need some help?" a musical voice asked.

my eyes flew open and i surpressed a gasp. He had the greenst eyes i'd ever seen and beautiful tosalled bronze hair. his perfect lips were pulled up into a smile as he held his hand out to me. my eyes looked him over as he pulled me to my feet. he was wearing black on black like me and had a set of headphones around his neck playing a Atreyu song. i sucked in a sharp breath as i took in his body. i could see how perfectly sculped his body was under his black underarmor. he was beautiful.

i smiled hesidently at him as he pulled me up easliy, like i weighted nothing instead of 108. handed me my bag and bent over to retrieve my Ipod giving me a perfect veiw of his ass. and i wont lie, i liked what i saw.

suddenly he chuckled, shaking his head as he looked at the song playing on my Ipod.  
"Hyper Crush? seriously?"  
i frowned, "some of their music is okay. its good dance music."  
he laughed and i swear i heard him mumble something that sounded like, 'i'd love to see that.' i blushed and hid behind my hair.

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER GUYS! IT WILL BE WORTH THE WAIT I PROMISE!**


	2. Chapter 2

He held out his hand to me, still smiling warmly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen."

I shook his hand gently, startled at the jolt of electricity that ran between us.

"Bella swan."

"I'm sorry, my sister, Alice, is new to driving in these weather conditions."

"I don't think I've ever seen you around here before." I tilted my head to the side slightly, thinking. He smiled.

"You haven't. I just started last week. My family just moved here. We live on the edge of town."

"Oh. I was sick last week so that makes sense."

Suddenly, my cell phone went off.

'Tulips are better' started playing.

"I bet it's my dad." I flipped open the phone. "Hey dad, what's up?"

"Hey Bells, sorry but I forgot to tell you this morning. I'm working late tonight so I was wondering if you could find a friend to spend the night with." I frowned. We'd had this discussion before.

"Dad, I'm not going to throw a huge party. I can handle myself. I'm seventeen for crying out loud."

He started to protest when Alice came up and slipped the phone from my hand, smiling wickedly. Edward shot her a warning glare. She smirked and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello, chief swan. This is Alice Cullen, a friend of Bella's. I was wondering if Bella could spend the weekend at my house, because it's Friday and I really want a shopping partner."

A pause. Alice smiled.

"Thank you chief, I'll take good care of her, we're going to have so much fun."

She shut the phone and tossed it back to me, a huge smile on her face.

Edward groaned.

"I know that look. Alice, what have you done?"

"Nothing. I just thought of a way to get your sorry ass out of the house this weekend. You are going to take Bella on a date. I found this cool underground club in Seattle. Totally stuff you two would love."

I felt a blush creeping over my face. I opened my mouth to protest but she covered my mouth with her fingers, shushing me.

"Now Bella lets go." She grabbed my arm and started towing me to her car.

"Alice, where are we going?"

"Shopping of course."

"I –I don't have any money." Alice laughed.

"My family's rich, don't worry about it."

"But what about school?"

"Missing one day won't kill you. Besides, it's healthy to ditch every now and then."

"but-"

"Bella. We can do this the easy way or the hard way, but either way, your coming."

I sighed and got in the front seat. I looked up to see Edward laughing as he walked away. Alice closed her door and turned on the GPS.

And so the nightmare begins.


	3. Chapter 3

I was walking back to the parking lot at 2:30 when Emmett flagged me down in his monster jeep.

"Need a ride?"

"Yeah. Alice stole my car."

He nodded.

"I noticed that. She stole Rosalie too. She's waiting at home for you. Bro, I'd be scared shitless if I was you."

"Why?"

"Just a feeling I have. And she said it was per Alice's request."

I groaned and sighed. "just take me home."

*~*~*

the second my feet hit the pavement again, Rosalie grabbed my hand and pulled me all the way to my room. I dropped my bag and she threw a pile of clothes at me. they looked new and still had the tags on them. She pointed to my bathroom.

"Go change."

"what's wrong with what I'm wearing ?"

"Go change. Now"

I sighed. There was no way I was going to win this one. She can be scary sometimes. I went into my bathroom and stripped down to my boxers. I reapplied deodorant before I dare see what my sister had bought me.

It actually wasn't that bad.

Form fitting dark jeans with chains hanging from the studded belt, a tight black long sleeved shirt with red flames going down the arms. I laced up my black combat boots again and exited, waiting to face my sister.

Rosalie looked me over quickly, grabbed my wrist and snapped a studded wrist watch around it.

"Your good, now let's go get your date. She's with Alice right now. They should be done." She smirked wickedly.

"Edward, remember to be a gentleman."

I followed her down the stairs and toward Alice's room when I heard Bella fighting with her.

"Bella, calm down. Everything will be fine. Edward doesn't know what he's doing anymore than you do. He doesn't get out much. Neither of you seem to." She laughed.

"I don't know. Maybe I should go home. I'm not used to lying to my dad."

Then the door opened and she stepped out. I gasped.

She looked up and turned to go back in to the room but Alice was blocking the door, a huge smile on her face.

She'd really out done herself.

Bella was dressed in a off the shoulder long sleeved black corset dress that stopped mid thigh. Her exposed shoulders were covered in glitter. She had her combat boots on and fish net tights. A white guarder graced her left thigh. A simple butterfly charm hung on a thin silver chain around her neck. Her beautiful brown eyes were outlined with a smoky black color and her hair was curled in large loose ringlets. A blue rose clip pulled it out of her face.

i must have been gapping like a fish out of water. she was beautiful.

she looked up and her eyes roamed my body, her breathing becoming unsteady.

"shall we go?"

she nodded and i led her down the stairs and out to my car. i opened the passanger side door for her and she slid in. i couldnt help but notice how her dress hitched up her thigh more. i surpressed a groan and quickly moved to the drivers side. i glanced over at her and smiled. tonight was going to be one hell of a night.

**A\N: wondering whats going to happen at the club? who knows.  
remember reviews make me want to right more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**First of all I'd like to shout a huge SORRY! For not updating and keeping all of you lovely people hanging. That was not nice of me.**

**The problem was I had no way of typing everything up to post it, so now I have like six chapters and about 5 one shots hand written. I've been dying to try to share these with you guys. **

**So without further a due, here is the long awaited chapter 4.**

_Shit._

My head dropped to her shoulder as she grinded her cute little ass against me.

"Bella" her name tumbled from my lips in a whisper. I saw her smile slightly as she backed away from me. She turned to face me and swayed her hips, her arms clasped behind her back, pushing her chest out toward me.

I oggled her as she danced, feeling my body start to respond to her movements. I had to work to bit back a groan.

The familiar opening cords to 'Monster' by Skillet thundered around us and I let out a low growl. The song, the lyrics, they touched too close to home.

'_The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it_

My hands balled up into tight fists

_So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

_  
_I felt my mouth begin to water.

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

_  
_Fuck! NO! This couldn't be happening. I shook my head slightly to try and shake it off but it was no use.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

I could feel my body trembling, muscles twitching under skin. I chanced a glance at Bella, and prayed she wasn't watching me. She wasn't.

_I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster_

but god, seeing her dance, sweat glistening all over her lovely pale skin, brown curls framing her face and neck.

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?  
_I moaned and felt something inside me begin to shift. The pains of the 'awakening' subsided completely.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_  
_I pulled in two shaky breathes and checked my mouth, gliding my tongue over every tooth. Nothing.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster_

_  
_I frowned and, after throwing another glance toward Bella, checked my hands. Once again, nothing.

_It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_

_  
_I saw Bella smiling at me, biting her lower lip and blushing a slight pink color. Hmmm. Now what in the world could she possibly be blushing for?

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

I watched as she stepped closer and pressed her body tight against mine. Standing up on her tiptoes she ran her tongue across my right cheek, tasting my sweat. A shiver ran through my and I moaned, loudly.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_  
_Bella giggled against my skin. I smiled right back before grabbing hold of her hips and grinding her against my straining erection. She let out a low hiss and wrapped her arms around my neck.

_I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster_

Our lips crashed together. I moaned at how soft her lips were, the taste of them only a hint of what may lay inside. I dragged my tongue along her lower lip and she gladly accepted, opening her hot little mouth to me. FUCK!

She tasted amazing. Like heaven in a tangible form, a flavor. I couldn't get enough. Bella's tongue caressed mine softly before she nipped at my lip with her teeth roughly. I growled and grinded my erection harder into her. She gasped and fisted my hair, sucking my lower lip into her mouth.

I pulled back a little to catch my breath.

"Where to Bella?" I breathed out against her neck. She shivered slightly.

She knew what I meant instantly, moaning softly.

"your bed" she whispered huskily in my ear, licking my neck.

I moaned and grabbed her hand, pulling her toward the exit.

* * *

**A/N:**

**There we go , now we're getting somewhere.**

**Read and Review please. And I will promise to have another chapter up as soon as possible.**

Peace out- Bloodthirsty


	5. Chapter 5

*A/N: Sorry about the wait this is the long awaited next chapter of black beauty. And I'm sorry the Edward pov is so short! It was originally from the last chapter but I never got to put it in. Bella's is also pretty short, sorry *

Edward pov (short)

I partially attacked her once we were outside. I couldn't help it.

This amazing girl had managed to cage in the monster that threatened to tear me apart. I kissed behind her ear and inhaled the sweet scent of her skin.

She giggled and reached into my pants pocket for my phone. I internally moaned. She was teasing me. And I loved it!

She texted Alice to get everyone out of the house.

It binged a second later with an 'way ahead of you' written on the screen.

I laughed but it turned to a moan when Bella kissed my neck.

She was kissing me intensely till we had to pull away to get in the car.

BELLAPOV

Back in the club I knew something was wrong when the air suddenly shifted around him. His aura turned blood red and I could almost feel the turmoil rolling off of him.

Edward looked away from me while I danced and I could tell he was trying to get control.

I closed my eyes and opened my energy channels. My mother had taught me how to take on anothers curse if my heart so desired it.

So using only my mind and energy, I could save him.

I mentally searched the energy flowing off of him for an opening, and found it, near his heart. I shivered at the darkness that traveled into me. The curse of the vampire. And now, it was my curse to bear. I looked over at Edward and a fiery passion suddenly lit inside me.

_Take him. Claim him!_

I pressed myself closer to him, and licked his cheek, wanting his taste in my mouth. He shivered and moaned in response. I giggled feverishly and he smiled, grabbing hold of my hips and grinding me against his arousal.

_Fuck yes. __**Take him! Claim him!**_

I hissed between my teeth and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing myself closer to him.

Our lips crashed together, and it was like an electric current flowed between us. He moaned and traced his tongue over my lips as the music pounded around us. I gladly opened to him.

I nipped at his lip and moaned.

He growled and grinded harder into me. I gasped at the sensations running through me, pulling his lower lip back into my mouth.

He'd pulled away a bit gasping for breath.

Before I knew it we were at his house.

He led me into the empty house as he locked the door behind him I started up the stairs to his room.

I felt his presence behind me and he led the way up to the third floor where his room was.

He kissed me as we entered and I felt a fire burning within me.

He must have felt it because his hands wandered as he kicked the door shut…


End file.
